User talk:Cedges/Impatient Prodigy (3.5e Class)
Level 10 SGT Human or Grey Elf Can cast 5th level spells, has 7th level spell slots. Feats: Quicken Spell, Heighten Spell, Spell Focus Enchantment, Greater Spell Focus or +2 Int Equipment: Headband of Intellect (16k), Ring of Invisibility (20k), Ring of mind shielding (8k), various potions and oils. Int: 18 + 2 (levels) + 4 (headband) = 24 Save DC: 10 + 7 (heightened 5th) + 7 (Int) + 2 (Spell focuses) + 2 (fox's cunning potion) = 28/26 General strategy is chug potions, incapacitate with heightened hold monster (DC 28), and rattle off other quickened spells. * 0-100% A hallway filled with magical runes. * 95-100% A Fire Giant. Fire giant saves only 10% of the time, if so a quickened displacement guarantees the prodigy a 50% chance of another round. Otherwise rattle off an acid arrow. So 90% of rounds the giant takes 2d4 of acid damage, 5% nothing goes down, and 5% the fire giant advances towards the 200ft away prodigy and half-kills it, in which case the prodigy disengages, drinks a potion, and re-engages. * 95-100% A Young Blue Dragon. Same deal, same will save, but easier to kill if it starts to fly. * 0-10% A Bebilith. Bebilith smells, pounces, kills. * 0-15% A Vrock. Better will, 33% spell resistance, telekinesis, vrock almost certainly takes the day. Flying strafing invisibility and quickened something might work. * 0-1% A tag team of Mind Flayers. 75% spell resistance, two 50% kills each round. * 0-5% An Evil Necromancer. Should have stayed in school for this one. * 100% 6 Trolls. Strafe invisibly and acid arrow, don't need anything fancy * 0% 12 Shadows. If they engage at all the shadows kill in a single round. 32-48% wins, spells ending after one level is bad, but too much spiking power is hard to balance. -Cedges Cheaper metamagic every 2 If I bumped up the cheaper metamagic every even level, we'd get gimped 5th level spells being cast in 10th level spell slots. We now choose human for the feat. Without the spell focuses, we can get a higher DC on a hold person, 29, and can shoot off another quickened hold person in the same round with a DC of 25 if the first one fails. We get still spell, which might allow us to get away from the bebilith and vrock, if only we could concentrate. Total we get to do 16 spell levels worth of stuff a round, so we start at the beginning of the fight where another caster would be on round 3. The real problem is the spells that aren't gimped, those with a duration of 1 round: True Strike, Daze and Ice Storm, which we're much better at using than wizards. In one round we can use a quickened, empowered ice storm for 7.5d6 of damage, and a maximized, empowered ice storm for another 7.5d6+5d4 of damage, doing 3.7 times as much damage with no disadvantage. Differences: The fire giant a dragon now have no chance, we can still spells while grappled by the bebilith or telekinesised by the vrock, increasing these to still almost certain losses. If for some reason we see the shadows they die. We also do a better job against the mind flayers because we use Evard's Black Tentacles with their +18 grapple against the mindflayers' 7. This brings first round survivability up to about 25%, but the win chances are pretty slim. The 20th level spell slots at level 20 would be funny. -Cedges 18:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC)